


Their Song

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Hyde owns a small café and hires Licht to play jazz music. (LawLicht, Café AU)





	Their Song

Hyde hummed along to a soothing, jazz song as he wiped the countertop. His café was closed so he and Licht were the only two there. He hired him to play his piano on the weekend for atmosphere. Licht was the most talented musician he knew so he was surprised that he didn’t ask for a payment. His only request was to borrow his piano after closing to practise. It had been their small tradition for the past year.

Once he finished cleaning the café, he brewed two warm drinks for them to share. He walked to where Licht was playing on the small stage. He placed the cups on the table next to the piano. Hyde leaned against the piano and smiled down at him. He loved to hear him play yet he said, “Do you want to take a break, Lichtan? I made you French vanilla this time.”

“I like soda more than caffeine.” He said but he took the warm cup from him. Licht took a sip and the warmth spread throughout his body. He loved the drinks Hyde would make him every night. He could never admit it out loud though. Knowing Hyde, he would have a sly grin for the rest of the night. That was irritating to Licht for several reasons. His smile both made his heart race and create butterflies in his stomach.

“This is a café, Angel Cakes. We mainly sell hot beverages and light snacks.” Hyde picked up his own cup. With his feet, he moved a chair closer to them so he could sit next to Licht. “Don’t you think a warm drink is the perfect way to end the day? It relaxes you and helps you drift off to sleep. That sounds like fluff you would say.”

“I guess you’re a little right about warm drinks. Hot chocolate on a cold day is like a hug from the sun. It’s almost winter so you’ll probably have more customers coming in for coffee. Do you have anything planned for the holidays?” They started to talk about their Christmas traditions. Despite their different personalities, Licht always had fun talking with Hyde.

“Do you know any Christmas songs? I love to hear you play jazz but festive music would be better for the holidays.” He glanced at the music sheets on the stand. Hyde slid closer to him and played the first few bars. “Have you always wanted to be a jazz player?”

“My parents are classical musicians. I wanted to follow in their footsteps as a kid. I still play songs in that genre sometimes.” He brushed his hand aside and started to play a love song. “I moved around a lot because of my parent’s job but I did have one close, childhood friend. He would play this song whenever I visited his house. He’s the reason I love jazz. We lost touch but I have a dream of speaking with him again. I will play this song for him and thank him for being my friend.”

“Your friend has great tastes in jazz music.” Hyde recognized the song and sang along, “_When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight._”

“_Yes, you’re lovely, with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you._” He continued the song and their voices blended together. Licht’s eyes never left the keys so he didn’t see how Hyde was staring at him. Tenderness and love filled his gaze. Hyde thought the song fit Licht well and how he brought warmth into the café.

“Do you like Frank Sinatra? I have a mix tape with some of his hits that I can lend you. It should be here somewhere.” Hyde went to the counter and filtered through one of the drawers. “I was going to give this to one of my childhood friends but he moved before I could. I found it when I was setting up this café and I thought I could play it. But your piano is better than a CD.”

Hyde returned and handed the CD to him. The CD case had a demon and an angel drawn onto the cover. While the drawing was childish, he thought that it was charming. He opened the case and found a letter within the case. _Keep playing your piano, Todoroki. I know you’ll become a famous angel with your piano. I want to see all of your concerts when we grow up._

“Your friend’s name was Todoroki?” Licht’s brows furrowed as he read the message again. “Was that his first or last name?”

“We were young so I don’t remember much about him.” Hyde shrugged. He didn’t know why Licht suddenly became silent and he started to worry. He reached his hand out to touch his hair. “Are you okay, Angel Cakes?”

“No, I’m not okay!” Licht stood and kicked his leg. “I can’t believe you forgot about me! My name is Licht Jekylland Todoroki and we would spend every summer together until we were twelve.”

“Wait, Lichtan, don’t be mad and break my café.” Hyde hugged him to stop Licht. “You didn’t recognize me either so you can’t be upset with me.”

“I guess I’ll keep this mix tape as an apology for forgetting me. It was meant for me anyways.” He smiled and held the CD closer to his chest.

“I intended to give you that CD so I should get you something else too.” Hyde wrapped his hands around Licht’s. He leaned closer to him and ran his thumb over his fingers. “How about I give you Friday night off and take you out for dinner?”

“I guess that will be enough.” Licht smiled back up at him.


End file.
